


Sweat

by GrowlGrowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, JayTim Week, Language, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlGrowl/pseuds/GrowlGrowl
Summary: For Jaytim week - heatwave.Jason refuses to wear weather-appropriate clothing.





	Sweat

Gotham summers are some of the sweatiest and stinkiest in the country. And during heatwaves, Gotham is home to some of sweatiest, stinkiest vigilantes.

“You’d think it’d get a little cooler when the sun goes down but no,” says Jason as he and Red Robin enter Tim’s apartment from the balcony. “Satan’s fucking perineum out there.”

Tim stops unzipping to stare at Jason and say, “Gross.”

“It’s true!” Jason’s already out of his leather jacket. He’s been dreading and looking forward to taking his helmet off. He knows what’s going to be under it.

“Gross! Gross! Gross!” Tim screams when Jason pops his helmet off and a puddle of sweat drips from it and his hair onto Tim’s cream carpet. Tim immediately starts pushing his boyfriend toward the bathroom. “Two words: breathable fabric! I don’t want to smell what’s under all that armor.”

Jason lets himself be pushed toward the shower because that actually sounds amazing right now. Though not as amazing as peeling off all his padding. And you can only describe it as “peeling” since his sweat stuck made the thing stick to his body.

Tim has had an easier time getting his suit off since Wayne Tech patented a new type of acrylic fabric that releases body heat. He’s offered to acquire some for Jason but he was met with resistance: “I’m not wearing the same shit Batman is. Could you imagine how much that’d damage my credibility?”

“More so then going out into 90 degree weather wearing a jacket?” said Tim.

“This is why you don’t have street cred, Timmy,” said Jason. “The jacket enhances. It says ‘if Mother Nature can’t take me down, then your bitch ass certainly won’t.’”

At the time, Tim rolled his eyes. Now that Jason is subjected to his own musk, which has been stuck to him all night… he’s slightly regretting the decision. His hair is practically matted with moisture.

At least it guarantees that Jason gets the first shower. He knows Tim doesn’t want him anywhere near his furniture right now.

“Care to join me?” calls Jason from the bathroom.

“You need to scrub at least three times before I’m going in any enclosed space with you,” says Tim.

“Way to make a man work for it, Timmy.” Jason turns on the shower and steps in without waiting for the water to heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
